venue_tech_specfandomcom-20200213-history
The Ruby Lounge (UK)
1 - Venue Address & Contact Details Address 28-34 High Street Manchester Greater Manchester United Kingdom M4 1QB Contact Details THIS SECTION IS INCOMPLETE, IF YOU HAVE EXPERIENCE HERE, PLEASE CONTRIBUTE 2 - Technical Information 2a - Audio Front Of House: Console: Midas Pro 2 + DL251 Outboard: 1xSquare One 31 band Graphic 1x TC Triple C Multiband Compressor Mains: 2xD&B INFRA Subs 4xD&B C4 Subs 2xD&B C7 Tops 2x D&B Q17 (Clubnights only) Amplifiers and processing: 3xD&B D12 Monitors: Console: * Yamaha LS9 (Available on request) Wedges: 6xD&B M4 1x Eve SXA250 DJ Monitor 2x Thomann A15 Monitors Amplifiers and processing: 2xD&B D6s Available Equipment: *1 X Sennheiser E902 Kick Drum *1 X Sennheiser E602 Kick Drum *1 X Sennheiser E609 Dynamic *4 X Sennheiser E604 Clip On *2 X Sennheiser E664 Pencil Condenser *6 X Shure Sm58 Cardioid Dynamic *1 X Shure Beta Sm58 Cardioid Dynamic *1 X Shure Beta Sm57 Cardioid Dynamic *2 X Shure Sm57 Cardioid Dynamic *1 X Akg C1000 Pencil Condenser *1 X Akg 451 Pencil Condenser *4 X Passive Di *6 X Active Di 2b - Lighting Control Console + Line System: Chamsys Magic Q Mini Wing Controller. Fixtures - Stage: * 11 X EUROLITE 18X8W LED PAR 64 4 X ORION TRICO 7 7X3W PARS 2 X STROBES (NON DMX) 1 X KAM KHM600 HAZE MACHINE 1 X CHAMSYS MAGIC Q MINI WING CONTROLLER 2c - Power If there is different power for different purposes (i.e lighting/audio/backline) please separate into categories 2d - Stage Dimensions 10m wide x 3.7m deep 2e - Production Diagrams N/A 2f - Additional Notes If you are aware of any technical information that does not fit into any of the above categories, please submit it here. 3 - Load In Details + Parking Load In Situation Load in via rear entrance on Birchin Lane. Parking Room for one splitter at rear of the venue. Ncp, Tib Street, M4 5Sgmonday To Sunday: 24Hrspay And Display / Uncovered / Lit / Cctv / Disabled Spaces / Accepted Payments - Coins, Notes, Cards /Height Restrictions - 2.13M / Number Of Spaces X 93 (2 X Disabled) Ncp, Church Street, M4 1Lx Monday To Sunday: 6Pm To 10Pmpay On Entry / Multi-Storey / Lit / Cctv / Disabled Spaces /Safer Parking Award / Accepted Payments - Coins, Notes, Cards / Height Restrictions - 1.90M / Number Of Spaces X700 (7 X Disabled) Ncp, High Street, M4 1Ey Monday To Sunday: 24 Hrspay And Display/ Multi-Storey / Lit / Cctv / Disabled Spaces/ Safer Parking Award / Accepted Payments - Coins, Notes, Cards / Height Restrictions - 1.80M / Number Of Spaces X1383 (28 X Disabled) Shore Power 1x16a Single Phase - Charge for use - Contact Venue 4 - Hospitality THIS SECTION IS INCOMPLETE, IF YOU HAVE EXPERIENCE HERE, PLEASE CONTRIBUTE 4a - Dressing Rooms & showers Number of dressing rooms: Unknown Dressing room sizes ( W x D x H): Unknown Number of showers: Unknown Hot Water: Yes/No Laundry Service: Yes/No (Please note fees if applicable) 4b - Production Offices Number of production offices: Unknown Wifi: Yes/No (Please note fees if applicable) 4c - Catering/Food/Drink In House Catering: Yes/No In House Catering Contact Details: Phone Number, Email and Address. Vegan Options: Yes/No 4d - Local Recommendations Food Local takeaway (Food Type - Vegetarian/Vegan Options): address and contact details. Hotels Local hotel (Star rating): Check in time, address and contact details. 5 - Venue timings Please note these are typical times for the venue, if you require alterations, please contact the venue personally regarding your event. THIS SECTION IS INCOMPLETE, IF YOU HAVE EXPERIENCE HERE, PLEASE CONTRIBUTE Get In - Load In - Sound Check - Doors - Curfew - 6 - Photos If you have any photos of this venue and its equipment, please submit them here. 7 - Videos If you have any videos of this venue and its equipment, please submit them here. 8 - Additional Notes ''If you know any important information about this venue that does not fit into the categories above, please submit it here. '' Category:United Kingdom Category:Manchester